


Under A Winter Sky

by mellovesall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Oliver x Felicity - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity Historical AU. Can the stars lead a Duke and a gentle wallflower to love?</p><p>A/N: This is a Christmas Gift to all of you. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

London, England. Winter of 1815

Oliver Jonas Queen, the 10th Duke of Starling strode into the quaint, little bookstore, took off his hat and gloves, then shook the snow off of his coat. His tall Hessian riding boots were coated with packed snowflakes. He took a deep breath, the familiar scent of old and new books welcoming and calming. The quietness of the store became even more apparent as the door closed on the noises of the horse drawn carriages and the crowds of humanity that walked the cobbled streets of London. 

“Can I help you, my lord?” asked the eager to please storekeeper. The expensive and tailored clothing of the tall gentleman who stood before the store owner signaled a possible sale. 

“Your, Astronomy books?” Oliver inquired, as he glanced over at all the stacks of books and rows and rows of bookshelves full with book spines and titles. 

“Last row in the back. Can I help you find something?”

“No….thank you.” Oliver replied. He was slowly trying to find his footing after his return home from the Napoleonic Wars. His former self would not have considered thanking the man who worked in the store, but Oliver had come home a different person. The frolicking of youth, his family heritage and the idealism of duty to God and Queen had led him to serve under Wellington in the 8th Brigade. What came back with him was a deep respect for life and an emptiness within his heart at the loss of so many good men. Friends. 

Blood was shed for the security of his country and his world and he would never look at either again without the true understanding of sacrifice. His father had passed away while Oliver was away at war, one more loss that shaped the man he now was; forcing him to take over the reins and responsibilities of his vast family estate. 

The nightmares and the memories of battleground brutality lingered even as he walked in the daylight. But, out of the chaos of war came a constant...the night time stars. They had followed him on his three year journey across France and into the battle of Waterloo. They comforted a lonely soldier who never once shed a tear and the Captain who wrote letters of condolence to families of men who died with honor. And they still diligently followed him home to London where they twinkled and sparkled over him in his family estate of Arrowstead. He had and always would love, the stars.

The newest Astronomy papers published by the Royal Society of London brought Oliver out of his solitude and yes, if he admitted it to himself, hiding... to purchase the scientific periodical.

Inheriting the Dukedom upon his return from the war had made him a target for all the meddling matchmaking mothers of the ton. A Duke was unmarried and in need of a wife and heir. The unwanted attention made him detest the ballrooms of society. He had to be careful who he talked to, and heaven forbid if he smiled or made eye contact with any of the young women who strolled the dance floors; the next thing he’d know, he’d be engaged to one of them.

Oliver made his way towards the empty end of the bookstore. As he turned into the final row, sunlight streamed in through a stained-glass window at the end and gracefully highlighted a woman whose head was buried deep within a book. A kaleidoscope of the colors green, red and blue tinged her entire body. A loose errant curl of thick honey blonde hair curled around her long elegant neck as one of her hands absentmindedly pushed her glass spectacles up her nose. He watched as that same hand then touched her lips, full and delectably pink, to moisten her fingers before turning the page of the periodical she held. 

‘Delectably pink?’ thought Oliver as he shook his head and walked forward to peruse the bookshelf. What was he thinking? Thoughts of heirs and matchmaking mothers should be plenty of fodder to keep his thoughts off young, pretty ladies. 

And she was pretty, even with the unique wire glass spectacles and outdated clothing that reflected gentle care and discreet mending and letting out. She was undoubtedly a woman of the ton. Her clothing may have seen a few more seasons than the typical high society debutante, but it was clean and cared for. Even if she had fallen on hard times, she took pride in herself, valued what she had and she apparently enjoyed science. Three things that made Oliver...like her. 

He would venture to guess she was perhaps a nanny or companion to a family relation. It was an unfortunate by product of the stringent society in which women lived in his time. They lived at the whim of men. They couldn’t own property and everything they owned belonged to their father’s or their husband’s. It wasn’t something Oliver was proud of, but it was what it was, for now. He understood the winds of change and they always swirled about and never went away. He at least knew his family’s stature and name would provide a favorable match for his own sister, Thea. He could only hope she would find love when she decided to marry. As for himself, marriage was the last thing on his mind. Healing and taking care of his family were his priorities.

It was a small aisle, so when the young woman didn’t move at his appearance he took another moment to observe her. She was so taken by what she was reading that Oliver didn’t exist. How...refreshing. 

Oliver glanced over her shoulder to see she was reading a periodical on Astronomy. A woman of good taste he thought as he smiled at her unawareness.

“Pardon me,” Oliver said, fighting a need to see what she looked like and the need to find his periodical and leave. Being alone with a young lady, unchaperoned, was extremely dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I’m sending a huge thank you to all of you for such a wonderful response to the first chapter. I see my love of Historical/Regency Romance is shared. As I finished writing the story outline this weekend, love, fluff and joy took complete control over the story. lol. I think I needed some relief from the current angst of the show. It will be about 7 chapters with postings every three days so we get a “Happily Ever After” for Christmas. I hope you enjoy the journey.

~~~~

“Oh, I’m so sorr…y,” Felicity whispered in awe as she glanced up and then kept having to look up as her startled blue eyes followed the long, long line of powerful legs encased in tan buckskin breeches and up the elegant navy blue waistcoat to the pristine white cravat impeccably tied below a jawline that was strong and...sensual. As she took in the stranger’s lips, that looked like they were lovingly sculpted by a master; Felicity Megan Smoak, the only daughter of a deceased impoverished country squire, felt the first stirrings of...what she had only ever read about in her books...attraction. She felt warm and flushed as his eyes, that were framed by thick, lush lashes and that were as blue as his coat, looked directly into hers. Not only was he incredibly handsome, as in greek god handsome with hair fashionably cropped close to his head, but... he was looking right at her. His attention filled her with so much emotion that she didn’t quite know what to do.

She couldn’t remember the last time a person of society and he was definitely someone of consequence... looked at her, really looked at her. And not in a way that was dismissive or haughty, but in a way a human being looks at another human being. She basked in the connection. She appreciated it and she wanted to hold onto it for a little while longer.

He didn’t say anything more as they stood, inappropriately close and alone. His wide shoulders and innate masculinity didn’t intimidate her, in fact it made her feel extremely feminine, delicate and...safe. Safe was something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. The fear and uncertainty after her father’s death and when her home and estate went to a distant male cousin; left Felicity homeless and to the generosity of her father’s sister. Aunt Sara, her beloved Aunt Sara, had graciously taken her in. Even with her aunt’s small stipend of income she still welcomed her orphaned niece with love. Together they lived on a strict budget, but shared a life full of little joys and companionship.

A ghost of a smile curved along his lips, those exquisite lips. Felicity never realized she could be so affected by a man’s smile, but goodness, she was.

“I believe you have what I want,” he said, in a voice as rich, dark and satiny as Felicity’s favorite chocolate. The low octave reverberating along her body caressing her skin like a man would do, to a woman he wanted.

Felicity had long given up on her dreams of marrying and having a family, so if this one moment and this one person could make her “feel” this magic, for just a second of a heartbeat...she would cherish it always.

“May I?” The greek god asked, as he reached out for the periodical Felicity held in her hands. He liked Astronomy? Her already impressed impression of him went up another notch. He wasn’t a dandy, he actually had a brain. Felicity was so used to the frivolousness of the ton and the laziness of privilege. She may have been out of favor with the ton the last 3 years, but she was still a daughter of a squire and a niece to a favored widow who still received invitations to society’s events.

His fingers accidentally grazed hers as he gently closed the book in her hands. Electricity surged where his skin touched hers. She had never touched a man, other than her father and family, with bare skin. A woman of stature always wore gloves in polite society and a man of consequence would always adhere to proper manners. Felicity had taken off her gloves to better turn the pages of her book, not ever anticipating a moment like this...his touch took her breath away. She thought she saw surprise and then interest flicker in the stranger’s eyes, but it was gone so quickly she must have imagined it.

He swallowed before stepping back, putting some distance between them. Felicity was left cold at his withdrawal. It reminded her of who she was. A woman of 21 summers with no dowry, standing before a man who wore clothing that cost more than a month of her aunt’s income.

His eyes lowered to read the title of the book then glanced back up at her. “I really should go,” he whispered as he stood rooted in place. Seconds passed while he seemed to work through some decision.

“If you decide not to purchase this book, please give it to the storekeeper and I will have him forward it to me. Good day, madam,” he said, as his gaze lingered one last time and then he walked away.

Felicity eased back against the book shelf as she tried to remember how to breathe again. What an incredible encounter and she had hardly said a word. He must think her an imbecile. Albeit one that read science journals, but an imbecile nevertheless. She was too nervous to continue reading, so she held the book close to her chest and savored what she was feeling.

Science and the study of stars had always been a wonderment to her. The little corner of this neighborhood bookstore afforded her hours of free reading. Mr. Lance, the owner and a dear friend of her aunt’s, was kind enough to allow her unlimited access to a world of written knowledge. She had no library of her own and she could never afford the costs of her love of Astronomy. Whenever she looked up at the blanket of stars at night, her worries and pain faded away. The heavens were too beautiful to feel otherwise.

She walked to the front of the store and set the periodical down on the counter.

“Mr. Lance, I believe the gentleman who just left wished to have this book delivered.” Felicity said to the stocky robust man, with one of the kindest hearts she had the privilege of knowing, who was smiling at her.

“Yes, indeed. That was the new Duke of Starling. I had heard of his return from the war. He seemed a little flustered as he left instructions.” Mr. Lance said, with a twinkle in his eye.

“The Duke of Starling?” Felicity repeated, as she blushed at what Mr. Lance was implying. The stranger hadn’t acted like a Duke. Weren't they usually aloof and disdainful? Of course Felicity had no experience with men of that stature, so she could only guess. She now felt silly at her fanciful musings of thinking he had been affected by her as much as she was by him. A Duke would never show interest in someone of her class. What he had shown interest in was the book.

“I’ll leave this book to you. Have a good day, Mr. Lance.” Felicity said as she left before he could attempt to gossip some more with her.

If the stranger had just inherited a Dukedom, she didn’t want to be any part of the gossip that could be malicious and hurtful when the ton was on the hunt for an eligible bachelor.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver’s hand still tingled two days later. His mystery woman had had skin as soft as the petals of a flower and the shock of touching her without gloves….the chance encounter with her...stayed with him. The impropriety of their brief meeting, a young lady unchaperoned, alone with a bachelor, had hit home with the searing heat of her skin. He had to step back and leave. He was attracted to her…. and he certainly didn’t need to find himself forced into a situation, with any woman, that might lead to marriage. He wasn’t ready for that and when he was...he would make that decision, not society’s dictates.

Oliver forced himself to focus on walking along the snow covered trail of the cemetery. He had found himself visiting the graves of some of the men who had served alongside him in the war, lately. When the pressures of social obligations and his new responsibilities at home became too much, he would seek out his friends. Those who would understand how hard it was to sleep at night when his mind relaxed and the horrors returned. Would the darkness ever go away? It seemed to for a few moments when a pretty blonde stranger captivated his attention. Why did all his thoughts continually return to her? She haunted him and he needed to forget her.

The lyrics of a church song floated in the crisp cold air. The pleasant voice coming from a lone woman sitting on a bench under a tree that stood as a sentinel over the newer part of the cemetery that was home to many of the bodies that came back from Waterloo. Oliver understood the sadness that her voice carried. 

He appreciated the fact that she was trying to comfort those who rested in the ground around her. Her singing stopped as he approached. When their eyes met through the glass of her spectacles, Oliver felt the same instant connection that he had in the bookstore. Did his thoughts conjure her up? What was she doing here? Had she lost someone? Her husband? And why did that unsettle him to think she may have belonged to someone else.

“Hello,” she said tentatively as if she thought he might disappear at her words. 

“Hello,” was all he could say as he took in everything about her. She was as beautiful and unique against the white of winter as she was under a window of colored glass. All his stress and concerns of the day melted away as her presence calmed him. 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your visit,” Oliver said, as he looked at the headstone she sat in front of.

“You didn’t. I often come to visit my friend when I have things on my mind...” She stopped abruptly as she realized how personal she was being.

“I come to visit my friends a lot too,” Oliver offered as he saw her unease. She smiled back at him and he knew it had been the right thing to say. Pleasure at making her smile spread through his chest. 

“My childhood friend, John, died in battle. He’s buried in the field where he fell, but I feel he can still hear me from here. He was kind and gentle,” she said as she smiled sadly at the headstones around her. They shared a few minutes of silent contemplation as memories of her friend came back and Oliver stoically stood looking across the hundreds of graves in front of him. There were so many souls lost, on both sides of the war.

“I better leave you to your visit,” Felicity said as she stood up from her bench. She was leaving already? He...didn’t want her to.

“I’m, Oliver,” he said as he stopped her by introducing himself and bowing politely. He didn’t want to return to being a Duke. Not yet. He had wanted to ask her for her name at the bookstore, but hadn’t had the nerve. Now, in the quiet of this place where they shared the camaraderie of loss he wanted to know who she was. He wanted to know everything about her. 

“I’m….Felicity,” she said hesitantly. It was an unusual name and he liked it as he repeated it over in his mind a few times. He could feel her unease with his forwardness and if Oliver knew what was best for both of them he’d let her go. But he wasn’t being careful of society’s rules today. What he wanted today was to be free of them and to sit quietly with someone who understood the losses of war and the seriousness of life. To sit with...her.

He couldn’t understand why she made him feel what he was feeling. He felt connected, normal, safe. Safe to be...Oliver. Not a Duke or a prize, just a man who loved the stars, who visited lost friends, who...was extremely attracted to bookworms. 

His mother and sister treated him with kid gloves since his return home. They heard his screams in the night from bad dreams, but in the light of day, Oliver tried to mask it all behind a facade of everything was okay. They had tried to give him comfort and asked him a few times about his experiences, but he just couldn’t tell them of the horrors. He knew they cared. It just seemed easier to just be...with Felicity, his stranger. It was strange, how he thought of her as his. 

“Please, sit with me?” Oliver knew it wasn’t proper of him to ask this of her and he knew she knew that too. But, she did. He felt such relief at her acceptance. He hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath till she sat back down. She moved over to make room for him on the bench. 

Every one of his senses were aware of her as they sat so close. He could smell the delicate scent of her perfume and see her scoffed up ankle boots peeking out from under her coat. He could hear her breaths, slightly quickening as they sat in silence and he swore he could feel her heartbeat. Thump, thump...thump. But, what he was really feeling was his own. His adrenaline was pumping and he just felt compelled to share...

“The guilt of coming home alive is sometimes overwhelming,” Oliver whispered, as what he’d been holding inside for the last five months came rushing out. He couldn’t look at her after he said the words out loud. He was afraid to see her anger or worse yet, her disappointment. She probably thought he was the most ungrateful man alive to say such a thing when her friend was in the ground.

The wind picked up as snow began to fall in her silence. Silence that was so loud and deafening until Oliver felt the lightest of touches. A gloved hand on his coat sleeve and then it was gone. He looked down at her, past the melting snow flecks that spotted her spectacles into two soft blue eyes of understanding.

“I like to think that John would tell you to be grateful to be home and with your family. To...not squander the chance to make the world a better place. To be a good person. To love and be loved….yes, I like to think John would tell you that if he could.” 

Oliver didn’t know how to respond to her. He was so overcome with so many emotions. So many. 

He sat before her, a soldier who had never cried; not once in the three years he had been away at war and finally allowed a tear to fall. She smiled gently at him as he internally shattered into a million pieces...as he learned to forgive himself...as he started to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity held her chaotic emotions in check as she pulled off her coat and took note of her aunt who sat knitting by the fire in the downstairs parlor of their small, yet comfortable townhouse.

“Darling, is that you?” her Aunt Sara asked, as Felicity stood in the doorway.

“Yes, it’s me,” Felicity responded as cheerfully as she could as she fought the urge to run up the stairs to the privacy of her bedroom. She had to keep herself together for just a few minutes more. 

“Be ready to leave by 8, please. You didn’t forget we’re attending the Merlyn’s ball tonight, did you?”

“No, I’ll be ready. I’m...just a little tired. I’m going to rest for a while.”

“Are you okay, love?”

“I’m fine. Really. Just walking in the snow tires me out a little.” 

“Alright. I’ll check on you later.”

“Okay,” Felicity said as she rushed up the stairs. She closed the door softly and then walked to her favorite spot by the window and sank into the softly worn window seat. She would sit for hours in that spot and try to locate many of the ancient greek constellations she’d found in her books.

She closed her eyes and rested her hand over her heart. It beat a thousand times a second, as she remembered every beautiful and heartbreaking moment of her second encounter with the Duke of Starling. Oliver. He would never be Oliver to her. He would always be the Duke of Starling. Untouchable for someone like her.

Felicity’s aunt had married into a respected family of the ton, but respect was all she had now and a small income from her deceased husband’s estate. Felicity’s father had mismanaged the family land and now that was in arrears and had been inherited by a distant male cousin. Felicity knew all too well where she stood in society. On its fringes and she had been okay with that over the last few years. With resignation of what life now offered her came a peaceful acceptance. Until two days ago. Until she met a man who could make her feel so much happiness and pain all at once.

In the quiet moments of being alone with Oliver, she felt more alive and connected to another person than she ever had before. Yes, she had her beloved aunt and she had had her father, a scholarly man who preferred reading books over the proper running of an estate and she was loved by both of them, but Oliver was...different. She never knew her mother, who had died in childbirth; so loneliness and self sufficiency wasn’t something new to her, however their presence in her life were now, profound. 

She knew that as she sat in the corner of the ballroom at tonight’s ball and watched the world go by without her, as she watched the countless courtships between men and women begin and flourish in front of her, she would never have it. She would never experience it. She would never dance in the arms of a man who looked at her with genuine interest, gratitude and attraction. She would never be courted by Oliver. 

He represented a dream she would never have come true. With no dowry and no prestiges family lineage she had nothing to offer a Duke, let alone any man of high society looking to marry for a title or money. 

She let herself wallow in her self pity for a few minutes more and then she shook her head, smiled and reminded herself of all that she should be grateful for. She had a roof over her head, food on her table and family who loved her. She had a good life.

Just like she told Oliver, in that incredibly unbelievable moment when he shared his innermost turmoil with her, she needed to be grateful for being alive and for being with family. 

She still could not believe what had happened that afternoon. That he felt he could speak to her of something so private and so serious. She was still stunned, but she also felt... special. He felt he could trust her with his pain. People normally did not look to her for advice or friendship, and he...had. It made her feel good to have helped him. 

She would never own the gorgeous gowns the debutantes wore, or possibly ever get married or ever have children to nurture, but she could still appreciate love and being loved. She would have her aunt, her stars and her books. 

And she would have her memories. She drew upon all the details of her encounters with Oliver, like the first time she met him, his distinctive scent of fresh pine and leather, the dark swirling blue of his eyes that shared a thousand secrets with her and tenderly wrapped them around her heart where they would live, always.

~~~~~~~

Oliver braced himself for more outrageous fawning as a rather determined and single minded woman dragged her daughter behind her and stalked towards him in the loud and crowded ballroom. He knew it was yet another introduction of “the loveliest and most beautiful and most talented” daughter he would ever meet. He could not attend a ton event without being bombarded by matchmaking mothers. He had stayed away from these tedious events as long as he could after coming home, but he could no longer respectfully decline invitations.

He looked at his own mother, the Duchess of Starling, for help as they both stood at the corner of the room. She smiled at him as she understood completely the responsibility of a Duke to make an appearance at social events and to be gracious.

“We can leave soon, Oliver. I promise. Perhaps you might like this young lady enough to give me grandchildren,” she said with good natured humor as she sipped her punch and watched the excited mother come closer. Oliver knew his duty was to marry and provide an heir, but was it too much to ask to meet a woman of some intelligence and compassion? 

Soft, gentle blue eyes behind spectacles came to mind. Felicity. He didn’t think she realized how much she had helped him today. How she had said the exact words he so desperately needed to hear. 

She had left him at the cemetery after sitting with him for what felt like hours until he gathered himself together and thanked her. She had been quiet at first, understanding the magnitude of what he had shared, but then they...talked. Nothing as trivial as the weather for his new friend, they talked of science journals, their country’s healing after the devastation of war, and favorite authors and books till the sun’s afternoon shadows reached them. It still amazed him how they could talk about anything. What he felt around her was alien and foreign and... exciting.

Oliver hadn’t wanted to tell her who he was. Too afraid their little bubble of companionship would burst. Once she knew he was a Duke, everything would have to change.

He had instinctively looked for her in the crowded ballroom tonight. He knew she was a woman of the ton. Her clothing, although older than the current season’s style, was reflective of a higher societal standing. He just didn’t know if she attended events like the one tonight. Even after meeting her twice he still didn’t know who her family was or what situation she found herself in. He only knew that she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. That she was kind and generous of spirit and...beautiful.   
~~~~~~

Felicity helped her sickly aunt settle into bed after she had come down with a fever earlier that afternoon. Felicity had gone to check on her for dinner and found her coughing by the fireplace. She had been worried by the sudden onset of her aunt’s cold, but was quietly relieved they did not have to attend that night’s ball. Even though she had repeatedly reminded herself that life was good, she had not been in the mood to sit at the edge of a party with the other ladies who were “on the shelf” or “wallflowers.” Her heart could only take so much in one day.

As Felicity turned to leave and blow out the bedside candle, her aunt said, “Felicity?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” And with those three words, Felicity’s heart was no longer bruised. It beat...stronger.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost a week had passed since Oliver had last seen Felicity, but she was never far from his thoughts, especially as he talked with the women who were introduced to him at the galas he attended every night. They were all lovely in their own ways, an accomplished pianist or lover of art or eldest of six, but they weren’t...her. He told himself at least once, every one of those days, not to go back to the bookstore and not to go back to the cemetery to see if she was there. He seemed to be fighting himself so much lately that he just knew...he would be visiting both of those places tomorrow if he did not see Felicity tonight.

What was she doing that very second? Was she happy? He was steadily making himself crazy with thoughts of her. She would probably laugh at him if she knew what he was going through. The thought of her laughing at him made him smile and that smile caught his younger sister’s attention.

“What is making you smile, brother mine?” asked his sister Thea, six years his junior. At the age of 16, Oliver was enjoying getting to know her. When he had gone off to war she was still a child, but now she was a lovely young woman. 

Christmas and the holidays were celebrated with ball after ball in London. Each host trying to out do the ball of the previous evening. Thea had been enjoying all the glitter and sparkle of the holiday events and her joy was one of the few things that helped keep Oliver half-sane as they attended event after event. The second thing that helped him was the hope of seeing Felicity.

“Just enjoying my time with you,” he said as he watched her eyes, that were filled with the excitement of feeling beautiful in a new gown, take in the elegance of the winter wonderland that the ballroom was transformed into. Fresh garland was strung along staircases and walls and hundreds of candles on candelabras lit the room in a warm cozy glow. The candlelight flickered off crystal beads hanging from the chandeliers that twinkled like stars across the ceiling.

“You’re so sweet, Oliver. I’d..” was all Thea got out before someone bumped into her from behind and drops of champagne were splashed onto the neckline of her dress. 

“Oh no, Oliver! My dress!” she said as shock and embarrassment took over.

“I’m so sworryy, my apowogies,” the inebriated stranger said, as he straightened up after bumping into her and watched the stain spread on her gown.

“It will be okay Thea, can you make it to the ladies parlor? I’ll send mother to help you.” Oliver said as he tried to calm her. He could only glare arrows at the stranger till the man turned and left. Oliver would make sure the man was properly reprimanded by the hostess of the party.

“Yes, I’ll go right there.” Thea said, before quickly making her way towards the door of the ballroom.

~~~~~

Felicity sat in the ladies parlor enjoying a few moments away from the crush of the crowd. The ballroom was magical with its decorations and winter theme. She loved this time of year and this ball was one of her favorite events to attend. She eagerly awaited to see what theme the host chose every Christmas. She was never asked to dance, but the musicians were some of the best in the city and the dancers were always elegant in their holiday gowns and the men handsome in their finest.

Felicity looked down at her own finest and smiled at the addition of the forest green sash of material she had tied at her waist. She loved this dress with its delicate lace and flowing fine muslin. 

The gown wasn’t the latest fashion, in fact it was three seasons old, but the added splash of color made her feel like it was brand new and she wore her only piece of jewelry, a hair pin that belonged to her mother. Felicity had specifically chosen the green sash to match the dark green beads that lined the length of the comb. It snuggled prettily within the thickness of her hair.

Her aunt felt better after fighting through her cold and they both had came to this ball to enjoy the music and festivities.

Felicity wondered if Oliver was feeling better. If he had gone back to visit his friends this week. She had to stay at home to take care of Aunt Sara so she hadn’t been able to make her weekly visit to see John. She hoped Oliver was able to enjoy the holiday season with his family. She had looked for him, wondering if he would be attending and hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Would he acknowledge her in front of the ton? She was a little afraid to find out.

The parlor door opened and a teary eyed young woman ran in with hands desperately pulling at her neckline. Felicity watched as she ran up to the mirrors that lined the walls and started to wipe at a wet stain that Felicity could now see. The poor thing. Felicity completely understood the travesty of having a beautiful gown damaged. 

“Can I help?” Felicity asked, as she walked up to the young woman with a tissue she had grabbed from the table where she had been resting.

“I...don’t know. The stain doesn’t seem to be going away. Some man bumped into me and spilled his drink on me,” the young girl said as she looked at Felicity with despair. And she was young. Felicity could see that now as they talked. She was perhaps 14 or 15 at the most.

“If that gown is made of silk, it may be permanently stained I’m afraid.” 

“Oh no, my brother just bought it for me. It was a gift,” she said as her hands lay at her sides in defeat.

“It wasn’t your fault. I’d like to think your brother would understand….we may not be able to get the stain out, but....we may be able to hide it.” Felicity said as an idea occurred to her.

“Really?” the girl said as she looked at Felicity with hope and gratitude.

“I have a spare pin in my evening bag, let’s try something,” Felicity replied, as she guided the girl over to where her small purse lay on the table.  
~~~~~

Oliver’s mother rushed into the ladies parlor to find Thea smiling up at a slim, delicate woman who wore spectacles. The stranger seemed to be pinning what looked like a flower made out of green ribbon onto Thea’s dress.

“Thea?” the Duchess of Starling said, as she walked up to the two women. Oliver had explained the accident and she was expecting to see a ruined gown and a extremely upset daughter.

“Mother! Felicity is helping me with my dress. She took a sash off her own gown and made it into a flower to cover the champagne stain. Isn’t she wonderful?” Thea explained to her mother as she glowed with admiration for the woman who stood in front of her. The Duchess was so pleased to see her daughter was okay and quietly contemplated what kind of woman would take something off her own gown to help a young girl. She was impressed and intrigued and the Duchess always enjoyed a good mystery.

“Yes, yes she is. I’m the Duchess of Starling and I thank you for helping my daughter,” Oliver’s mother said before watching Felicity bow in a full curtsy.

~~~~~

The Duchess of Starling. Of course she would be Oliver’s mother and this darling girl she had been helping would be Oliver’s sister. Fate was having a very good laugh at her expense right now, Felicity thought. 

“It was my pleasure. I’m glad I could help,” Felicity replied, as she became very aware of how outdated her gently worn out dress would appear to the Duchess. She had a moment of slight embarrassment, but it didn’t last long. Felicity was proud of who she was, the daughter of a country squire and the favorite niece of a wonderful woman.

“Child, what is your family name and where are you from?” the Duchess of Starling inquired as she sat down in the parlor and proceeded to get to know this mystery woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity was here. She was here and he needed to find her. Something or someone, depending on what you chose to believe, who made the stars in the sky and brought Oliver home from the war, was making sure Felicity crossed paths with him in the most wondrous of ways.

He just listened to an earful of excited chatter from both his sister and his mother about a woman who wore glass spectacles, and whose generosity of spirit and heart, just helped Thea so she could continue enjoying her ball. This wonderful woman happened to be named Ms. Felicity Smoak, the daughter of a country squire and niece to Mrs. Sara Blackthorne of London. And unmarried, his mother casually slipped into the conversation.

Oliver’s mother was adamant that Oliver needed to find this lovely woman and thank her. ‘Perhaps invite her to tea’, was the gentle coaxing of a mother trying not to meddle too much in her son’s life, but one who wouldn’t mind the addition of a lovely Felicity into the family fold.

Oliver walked through the crowd of the ballroom running through every moment that he’d shared with Felicity so far. He knew it was crazy and insane to think he might be falling for her, but he wanted to see her, be near her, touch her. Would she welcome him? A stranger who told her secrets and who happened to be a Duke?

Yes, he was crazy he thought. Completely and utterly, crazy.

~~~~~

“Felicity, what happened to your sash?” Aunt Sara asked, as Felicity returned from the parlor and sat down next to her at the back of the ballroom. They were used to sitting through the evenings; at least they had a wonderful view of the dance floor.

“I gave it to someone who needed it more than me.”

“Oh my, who is that handsome man?” Aunt Sara whispered as the crowd seemed to part and Oliver, dressed in exquisitely tailored charcoal grey and buff colored evening attire, walked towards their direction.

“Oh my,” Felicity replied, stunned by what she was seeing.

“Yes, dearest, I just said that. And I do believe he’s headed our way.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Felicity responded in disbelief. What was he doing? A Duke did not walk into the “wallflower” section of the ballroom and talk to the ladies that society chose to “politely” ignore.

~~~~

“Um, may I introduce the Duke of Starling? Mrs. Sara Blackthorne...the Duke of Starling,” said the very flustered hostess of tonight's ball; who Oliver dragged along with him to ensure a proper and official meeting with Felicity. The poor woman didn’t know what was happening, but she certainly could not say no to a Duke. Especially when he so graciously “requested” she follow him. Both Felicity and her aunt rose upon their arrival to the their corner of the ballroom.

“Mrs. Blackthorne,” Oliver said as he bowed over Felicity’s aunt’s hand.

“Your Grace, if I may, my niece, Ms. Felicity Smoak,” Aunt Sara said, as she turned and nodded towards Felicity with eyes wide with merriment and excitement.

Felicity curtsied then met Oliver’s eyes as she stood up and he took hold of her offered hand. The heat in his eyes scorched across her skin, as he glanced up from where he leaned over her gloved hand. He squeezed gently through her glove and Felicity felt like she was on fire. Engulfed, consumed..captivated.

His blue eyes were full of determination and something else Felicity wasn’t sure she could believe. He was a dream, Felicity reminded herself. She needed to remember before her entire heart was lost.

“Ms. Smoak, a pleasure,” Oliver said in that voice that she’d come to associate with decadence and private moments.

“Your Grace,” Felicity replied as every cell in her body came alive and pulsed with awareness.

“May I have this dance?” Oliver asked and Felicity’s heart was lost.

~~~~~~

Oliver didn’t think Felicity could be any more beautiful than she already was, but when he asked her to dance, she seemed to glow with an internal light that made his cautious and carefully precise mind melt right along with his heart.

At the look of astonishment and pleasure in her eyes he knew he could never, ever, let her go. He would court her and woo her and hope that she would accept him; a Duke, a wounded soul, a man and a star gazer. He didn’t care that she had no title or a small or negative dowry, he just wanted...her.

Everyone was staring at them. Oliver could feel dozens of eyes, including his very nosy hostess’s, boring into his back as he patiently waited for Felicity to accept his invitation to dance.

She finally nodded yes and he kept hold of her hand as he led her through the crowd of surprised onlookers that had gathered at his arrival in the “wallflower” corner. Oliver counted himself lucky to have met Felicity in the quiet bookstore as he would never have met her otherwise. A Duke would have no business amongst those who watched from the sidelines. What if he hadn’t walked into that bookstore, on that day, at that exact time? He was too afraid to think of what his life would be like now, without her in it.

He could feel her shaking as he walked her onto the dance floor and turned to face her and pulled her towards him. Did she shake from fear or excitement? He prayed it was excitement.

“May I?” he asked, before he placed his hand gently across her back and soothingly rubbed along the material, as he held her arms in the traditional hold of a waltz. To touch her and feel the heat from her body was glorious.

Her smile, at his subtle care was so mesmerizing and bewitching that Oliver never noticed that the orchestra had stopped playing. They and everyone else in the ballroom had gone quiet as they watched the Duke of Starling walk his unknown wallflower onto the dance floor.

The ton would talk about that enchanting moment for years. A woman of iridescent light who danced and smiled with a man made of everyone’s dreams.

“Hello, Ms. Felicity Smoak,” He said as the music began and he swept her into steps and turns that made Felicity feel like she was floating. He was a wonderful dancer and she gave into him, into her dreams.

“Hello, your Grace,”

“Just Oliver, remember? And you already knew I was the Duke of Starling, didn’t you?” Oliver asked as he recalled her “lack” of reaction to his introduction.

“I have to confess I did. Mr. Lance told me who you were the first day we met,” her cheeks blushing with the heat of her confession.

“You didn’t say anything when I introduced myself as Oliver,” Oliver said, serious all of a sudden, as he looked into her eyes.

“I...you seemed to need to be, just Oliver, that day and...I wanted to just be, Felicity.” Felicity said hoping he would understand. A Duke and a woman on the fringe of society could never, be.

“We still are...just Oliver and Felicity,” he said, hoping she would agree and was rewarded with a breathtaking smile as everyone in the room disappeared and all he felt was the joy of having her in his arms.

Their bodies naturally reached towards each other’s, his chest seductively grazing hers and the folds of her dress sensually brushing over his legs.

When their first glorious dance ended and music for another waltz began, Felicity hesitated. Oliver had not let her go and he hadn’t escorted her off the dance floor. Was this really happening? Was he really going to make such a public display? A second dance in a row would signal an intent...to court.

“Your Gr...Oliver?” She whispered up at him, her voice laden with confusion, fear and hope.

One dance was acceptable to the ton, perhaps the Duke had felt he had to be gracious and dance with a “wallflower,” but a second dance, that was...

“Yes...if you wish it, Felicity.” He replied as he gazed down at her with overwhelming desire and need. Did she want this...did she want, him?

“Yes, please,” Felicity whispered, as she allowed herself to let go of her disbelief and reach for love.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~

A/N: I took some liberties with one or two Regency era customs, so please forgive me.

~~~

Felicity woke the next morning to a dream. Not from a dream, but into a dream. She still couldn’t believe what had happened the night before. Her aunt had held her hand all the way home in the carriage, otherwise Felicity would have floated out into the heavens above. It had been perfect. He was perfect and he wanted her.

“Felicity, are you awake?” asked her aunt, as she slowly opened Felicity’s bedroom door and walked in with the most beautiful handful of vibrant peonies. Fresh flowers in the middle of winter would have cost a fortune. Her aunt handed her the bouquet and sat down beside her on the bed.

“The Duke of Starling? I didn’t even know you knew him...you know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” her aunt said with concern. Felicity’s heart warmed at her aunt’s protectiveness.

“We met at Mr. Lance’s bookstore and....I think I’m in love with him. Is that crazy?” Felicity asked, finally able to talk to her aunt about her feelings.

“No, dearest. He came for you last night. In front of everyone. I think that tells you exactly what he is feeling. Not to mention this incredibly generous gift.” she replied, as they both looked down at the glorious flowers and she took hold of Felicity’s hand and squeezed it.

“I had hoped you would find love one day,” her aunt whispered with joyful tears in her eyes.

~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, as Oliver spent more and more time with Felicity and they got to know each other better and their families met, she received a gift every day that rivaled the one before.

Personal touches mixed with gifts she could never imagine owning. A book of incredibly detailed star constellations, soaps that had the scent of springtime, outings to museums that included her beloved aunt, boxes of dark, rich chocolates, colorful hair ribbons, and a...telescope. Felicity had never seen a telescope, only read about them, and the minute Oliver told her to look through it, her world tilted, spun and exploded. She could see the stars and the planets up close. So close, she felt she could touch them. Oliver had given the stars to her and in between her squeals of delight and stunned amazement, Oliver Jonas Queen proposed to Felicity Megan Smoak.

~~~

Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off Felicity as she walked towards him on their wedding day. Mr. Lance stood tall and proud as Felicity held onto his arm while he escorted her down the aisle to Oliver.

Felicity had graciously accepted Oliver’s wedding gift of a brand new wardrobe and had an elegant gown of the softest cream colored satin, with intricately embroidered lace stars sewn into its long train, specially made.

The matching luxurious coat of emerald green that she wore over her gown, kept her warm as they decided to say their vows under the night sky. Her mother's beaded comb sparkled in the candlelight as it held up the twisted ringlets of her hair.

She was stunning to look upon.

Oliver had to remind himself to breathe as her beauty took his breath away. He nervously straightened his brilliant scarlet red military uniform making sure he looked his best. He hadn’t felt the weight of the loss of friends when he put the uniform on again, instead he had felt the weight of handshakes they would have offered in congratulations. Felicity was such a big part of his ability to feel that and he would always be grateful.

The observatory room at Oliver’s family estate of Arrowstead, had a glass roof that allowed the heavens to join them. It was transformed into an intimate Christmas fantasy. The scent of fresh cut evergreens filled the room as white and red flowers hung from green ribbons that seemed to come down from the full moon that watched over and gently lit their ceremony.

Only family and close friends attended the wedding and both laughter and tears were shared by all. Oliver and Felicity swore they could feel both of their father’s approval as the Northern Star seemed to blink extra bright that night.

~~~~~

Oliver took a deep breath before he knocked and then opened the door at her greeting. He had given her full use of his master suite and had impatiently paced the floor of the adjourning room while he waited till she was ready.

After their engagement he had the suite completely redone in every way that would please her and then made especially sure to have her telescope set up by their balcony doors.

As Oliver entered, Felicity stood before a roaring fire that made her sleeping gown delectably transparent. Oliver would have to send an extra thank you to the seamstress who worked on Felicity’s trousseau. Her wedding nightgown was as ethereal and enticing as the curves and valleys beneath it.

“You are so beautiful,” he said as he walked up to her dressed in his own night robe. They were now man and wife and he still couldn’t believe she chose him. He reached out and she took his hand in hers as he surrounded her in a warm embrace.

“I’m a little nervous,” Felicity said shyly against the lapel of his robe. Oliver had been the perfect gentlemen during their courtship. Their attraction flared and pulsed whenever they were in the same room together, but somehow they both had kept it at bay.

Oliver gently lifted her chin and smiled down at her as he said, “Me too.”

He watched her soft blue eyes widen and flare with matching desire as he slowly took off her glass spectacles and placed them on the fireplace mantel.

Her skin was so soft that Oliver couldn’t stop his fingers from following the delicate line of her jaw. He could touch her now and he couldn’t get enough.

His fingers slid into her hair that hung loose and flowing around her shoulders. He had never seen it down and it fell to the top of her buttocks. Its honey blonde tresses turning a rich gold in the firelight.

She smelled of the soap that he had made of all the flowers she reminded him of.

Felicity turned her face into the palm of his hand where she kissed it. His thumb caressed her cheek as he slowly lowered his lips to hers.

She gasped with surprise and then delight at the rush of pleasure the touch of his lips upon hers made. Those incredible lips. She could never have imagined how wonderful they would make her feel. Mutual groans of hunger erupted as his tongue begged entrance then slipped sensually into her mouth. The sinfully delicious taste of his mouth and the path of desire his hand made as he pulled her flush against his body made Felicity’s knees give out. He caught her close and held her tight.

The world melted away and only the two of them existed. Two bodies and two hearts yearning to become one.

Oliver pulled back, his breaths quivering and as erratic as hers, and looked down at her passion flushed face. Her lips were wet and kiss-swollen from their desire. He waited till she opened her lust heavy eyes to look up at him before saying, “I love you. I always will.”

“I love you too, Oliver. So very much,” she replied before he picked her up and carried her to their marriage bed and their happily ever after.

~The End~

Merry Olicity Christmas everyone!!


End file.
